The present invention relates to a method for protecting an area, in particular against fire or pollution, or against the dehydration of the plants which it contains, by emission, over the area to be protected, of a cloud of water droplets.
Protection against fire, pollution or dehydration by spraying water in the form of water or droplets has been known for a very long time, but it seems that hitherto no particular attention has been paid to the influence of the size of the drops and droplets.
The research which has been carried out for the present invention and which concerned the combating of fire has demonstrated that this size could have a considerable importance. The object of the present invention, which results from this research, is to provide a method of protection which permits a considerable improvement in the efficiency of the protection for an equal consumption of liquid.